The Jasper Prophecy: Illusions of a King
by Jasper Johns
Summary: The most promising of the potenial "The One's" is becoming a god in Zion. His power is higher than the council; and Captain Jasper is on the Potenial's hit list.


The Jasper Prophecy  
Illusions of a King  
  
"Angelo and Boston"  
  
Angelo stood above Boston whose body lay on the ground, defeated. In her hands she held a mighty trident pointed a mere few inches above Boston's face. She wouldn't kill him simply because, he wasn't her enemy. They were sparing, now standing at the edge, the peak and climax of their fights. She quickly imagined their relationship, if the victor of a sparing match settled every disagreement. But skill didn't make a person right. How one holds a sword or grips a trident had no bearing on their wisdom.  
  
But alas they weren't sparing to settle a dispute but for the pure purpose of recreation. Keeping this in mind, Angelo bent her knees down and launched into a back flip and landing twelve feet before Boston. The dojo arena was tranquil when there wasn't motion, but focus and concentration.  
  
Angelo twirled the trident before here, then stopped it after it had rotated several times and was no pointing towards the ceiling. She felt confused by Boston's lack of action. He just laid there, moving only for air.  
  
"You've been beaten by a girl before. I can't imagine why now it would trouble you," Angelo spoke ready to move at any second, preparing to continue the spar. It was then that Boston lifted his legs up, then rocked backwards. Eventually he was far enough back he pushed off the ground and his legs landed on one of the surrounding beams, which held the dojo from collapsing. From the beam, Boston swiftly launched off beam and flew towards Angelo.  
  
He had left the sword behind and the spar had no become hand to hand combat.  
  
Boston stopped in midair and landed softly on his feet. With a quick blow to the head Angelo was on the ground. It was a cheap shot, there was no doubt in Boston's mind, but he was trying to teach her something. She had too much compassion. Boston understood why. Angelo had a fear of going to far in simple combat. He wanted her to be able to control how far she went as well as she could stop walking in mid-pace. But she couldn't truly learn this instantly. She could be taught, but eventually she'd have to fight solely on instinct and reflex. Control was a valuable asset to survival.  
  
Boston back flipped to the other end of the dojo and kneeled. His head faced the ground and his eyes were focused on a small fragment of dust just before him. Boston had mastered control but failed to control his own will power. The tenth of a second decision made during battle. Will power that which controlled reflex, balance, and raw skill. Like most people, Boston could only sometimes will his way towards victory.  
  
"Yawn," said Boston. Soon after a grinned formed from his smile. "Operator...Forest Simulation Eight please." The dojo quickly raced off and was replaced with a pine wood forest. It wasn't meant for combat. It was Angelo's own simulation she used to relax. But Boston found it more of an obstacle course during a sparing match.  
  
Boston crept up towards Angelo, and lightly kicked her right leg with his foot.  
  
"Tag... You're it." Angelo fell to ground, landing on her back. She somersaulted backwards, as she got onto her feet. Jasper was already running through the woods; playing a game of cat and mouse. That was fine with her, if he wanted to play, she'd play. Angelo leaped towards a tree, then once she reached the trunk of the tree, and she leaped towards the next one, with each leap ascending higher and higher into the forest canopy. Her last jump elevated her high above the canopy. Boston appeared to be running in a straight line, but once he noticed Angelo was gone he stopped. In mid-air, Angelo did a back flip, and ended in a dive towards Boston. She front flipped this time, and began swooping down feet first, like a hawk hunting its prey. Angelo landed, the impact of her landing blew away Boston and all the surrounding trees, logs, and dead pine needles, and at the center of it all was Angelo, ready in her fighting position.  
  
Boston's propelled body, pushed him through the trunks of several trees, snapping them like twigs until he eventually hit the ground like a skipping stone. His body was sore and bleeding in some parts, luckily he didn't break any bones.  
  
He stumbled as he attempted to stand. 


End file.
